


Flat (Fall)

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [12]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just so very <i>Sam</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat (Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #285 – _Sharp/Flat_.
> 
> Prompt used = flat.

It's just so very _Sam_ , gone missing, and once it 's made obvious that he's well on his way to being this bastard's victim number seven, Gene had, sick with shock, something snapping inside, laughed.

Laughs, until it looks like Cartwright's about to slap him, and just like that he pulls himself together. Knows the MO, the deadline, Sam having gone on and on about it – and Gene can't fall flat on his face, can't sell this investigation short, knowing that, one way or another, Sam _will_ be found.

(Prays to a God he mostly forgets, **_please_** , alive, not dead.)


End file.
